Hitam dan Putih
by burritown
Summary: Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil (seperti tato) yang melingkar—semua orang di Scorch Mansion memilikinya. Dan tato miliknya tertulis Subject A5, Flare 'special' Infection. / Alternate Reality / Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

_Scorch Mansion_ terdiri atas flat-flat tua, yang dibangun pada tahun 1980 atau sekitar itu, dan dalam keadaan rusak parah. Hampir seluruh plester langit-langit dan dindingnya rontok, pipa saluran air retak di sebagian titik, membuat air bersih tak dapat mengalir dengan rutin tiap harinya, atapnya bocor setiap kali hujan atau salju turun, alat pemanas ruangan biasanya hanya menyala setengah kapasitas kalau tidak sedang diistirahatkan secara total demi alasan ekonomis. Lupakan soal perbaikan, karena pemerintah sendiri telah membutakan kelima indera mereka terhadap _Scorch_ , dan menyerahkan kendali sepenuhnya terhadap WICKED.

WICKED. sebuah organisasi independen yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi dan keilmuan, khususnya divisi kesehatan. Semua ini dimulai semenjak dua puluh tahun lalu, ketika sebuah virus buatan manusia yang cukup mematikan telah mewabah di wilayah Amerika dan beberapa belahan dunia lainnya. Mereka menyebutnya _flare_ —virus yang menyerang sistem kendali manusia dan membuat mereka kehilangan sifat kemanusiaannya secara bertahap. Yang paling buruk adalah tahap _gone_ —sang pengidap _flare_ akan benar-benar kehilangan kendali mereka atas otak dan bertindak seperti hewan liar, _Crank,_ orang-orang WICKED menyebutnya. Dan ketika tahap itu terjadi, salah satu anggota WICKED akan mengacungkan senjata mereka, lalu menembak sang pengidap _flare_ tepat di kepala.

Tak banyak orang yang tinggal di _Scorch_ —mungkin perbandingannya adalah satu banding sepuluh—. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang mendiami _Scorch_ adalah pengidap virus _flare_ (orang-orang seperti ini benar-benar tidak diinginkan oleh masyarakat) dan beberapa penyakit menyedihkan lainnya. Kau bisa menyebut _Scorch_ sebagai tempat pembuangan akhir. Mereka telah dilupakan oleh keluarga karena dianggap telah mencoreng nama baik—dengan mengidap virus _flare_ —, dan namanya dihapuskan dari arsip kependudukan negara, seolah orang-orang tersebut tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Newt, salah satu dari sekian orang di _Scorch_ yang divonis mengidap virus _flare_ di otaknya. Ia seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enambelas tahun dengan surai pirang panjang sebahu dan otot-otot lengannya yang lumayan kekar untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil (seperti tato) yang melingkar—semua orang di _Scorch_ memilikinya. Dan tato miliknya tertulis _Subject A5, Flare 'special' Infection_. Untuk beberapa alasan, anak laki-laki itu terlihat jauh lebih normal dari seluruh pengidap _flare_ yang ada di _Scorch_.

 _ **Hitam dan Putih**_

 _ **The Maze Runner © James Dashner**_

 _ **Written in**_ _2.919 Words_

 _ **Warning!**_ _Alternate Reality, Out Of Character, e.t.c_

Isaac Newton—biasanya akrab dipanggil Newt—adalah salah seorang dari sekian yang mengidap _flare_ di otaknya. Namun _flare_ dalam kasus Newt sedikit berbeda. Dapat dikatakan bahwa anak laki-laki ini telah terlahir dengan _flare_ yang bersarang di otaknya, sebuah kejadian cukup langka semenjak awal penyebaran virus _flare_. WICKED yang sejak awal memang bergerak di divisi kesehatan langsung mengajukan diri untuk mengasuh Newt bayi yang ketika itu terancam untuk dibunuh oleh pemerintah. WICKED beralasan bahwa mereka dapat menjadikan Newt sebagai salah satu objek penelitian untuk mengetahui variabel-variabel yang membuat _flare_ telah bersarang di otaknya sejak lahir.

Flat tempat tinggal Newt pun sedikit berbeda. Ruangannya terlihat lebih besar dari beberapa flat lain yang terdapat di _Scorch_ , sehingga kesuramannya pun berbeda. Segalanya tampak compang-camping, seperti telah diserang oleh sekumpulan _griever_ (salah satu spesies serangga implan hasil penelitian teknologi dan keilmuan WICKED) yang lapar. Beberapa peralatan olahraga—sarung tangan _baseball_ , hoki, bola tenis, bahkan celana pendek yang terbalik luar-dalamnya berserakan memenuhi lantai. Di atas meja terserak piring-piring kotor, beberapa makanan sisa tiga hari yang lalu, dan buku bacaan yang sudut-sudutnya telah tertekuk, bahkan beberapa tulisannya buram karena tetes air hujan. Di dinding tertempel sebuah poster medium dengan potret seorang wanita paruh baya dengan gaya arogannya yang sedang menatap penuh intimidasi—Ava Paige, mereka menyebutnya, dan beberapa tulisan menggantung di bawahnya, _WICKED is good_.

"Kau akan tetap menjalani prosedur kami bukan, Newt?" Seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna putih berdiri tepat di belakang Newt. Kedua jemari panjang yang terbungkus sarung tangan memegang bahu anak laki-laki itu dengan sedikit lembut. Mata cokelat yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh intimidasi membuat Newt tak dapat banyak bergerak.

Anak laki-laki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan segenap emosi yang mencuat; berusaha berpikir jernih walaupun ia benar-benar membenci pria berwajah tikus itu sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Terserah apa katamu, Tikus-Botak. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupku." Nada bicaranya terdengar datar dan sama sekali tak ada semangat di dalamnya.

"Kau telah menjadi anak yang baik selama enambelas tahun terakhir, Newt. Dan Aku berharap hal itu akan berlanjut sampai seterusnya. Lagipula Aku yakin bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh dari _flare_." Tikus-Botak mulai mengusap puncak kepala pirang itu. Tentu saja Newt tahu kalau semua yang diucapkannya hanyalah sebuah pemanis, omong kosong—termasuk kesembuhannya dari _flare_. Ia tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dari penyakit _flare_ sialan yang telah menggerogotinya sejak lahir. Karena ia tahu, _flare_ memang tidak dapat disembuhkan.

"Ya. Dan kuharap kau cepat-cepat menghilang dari hadapanku, Tikus-Botak." Newt berbalik menatap pria hampir botak dengan beberapa helai rambut tipis berwarna abu-abu di ujungnya—benar-benar mirip seperti seekor tikus—penuh dengan kebencian. Seolah ia dapat berubah menjadi _crank yang jahat_ dan membunuhnya kapanpun ia mau.

"Ow, santai sedikit Newt. Aku memang akan pergi dari sini—dan kumohon jangan panggil Aku Tikus-Botak, Aku punya nama. Janson. Sekarang Aku permisi." Setindak kemudian, Newt mendengar suara pintu ditutup—beruntung _Scorch Mansion_ masih memiliki pintu yang masih layak guna—dan Janson menghilang dibaliknya.

 **000**

Gadis itu terus berlari. Tak peduli kedua kaki jenjangnya yang tersayat-sayat dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau anyir akibat melewati sulur berduri di hutan perbatasan _Denver_. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh, dan terdapat robekan di beberapa bagian lengannya—uh, padahal itu adalah pakaian terbaik yang dimilikinya! Tapi sungguh bukan itu inti masalahnya—. Yang lebih penting untuk sekarang adalah dia dapat melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari Kelompok Tangan-Kanan.

Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa melarikan diri ke _Denver_ akan membuatnya lebih aman, setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. mengingat _Denver_ memang sedikit spesial dari kota-kota yang lain. Terletak di Pegunungan Rocky. Dataran tinggi. Salah satu dari pilihan jelas tempat karantina karena cuaca yang cukup mendukung. Matahari mulai terbit setiap harinya; disusul hujan, dan salju di musim dingin. Dapat dikatakan kalau _Denver_ adalah kota paling stabil semenjak _flare_ mewabah. Pengamanan disana cukup ketat, terutama jika menyangkut soal _flare_ —mereka melakukan tindakan yang cukup tegas soal menyingkirkan _Crank_ —tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk. Kau bahkan harus menjalani serangkaian tes _anti-flare_ jika ingin memasukinya.

Namun ternyata Sonya keliru. Meskipun punya dalih yang kuat untuk datang ke _Denver_ , gadis itu dihantui di setiap tindak perilakunya oleh ketakutan kalau-kalau salah satu anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan tiba-tiba muncul dari suatu tempat dan menembakkan peluru menembus dadanya. Atau yang paling buruk, kepalanya.

Dan benar saja, mereka justru menemukannya lebih cepat daripada yang terduga (beberapa anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan ternyata sedang bertugas di _Denver_ ). Dan sekarang gadis itu harus berlari mati-matian agar Kelompok Tangan-Kanan tidak menemukannya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu mustahil—Kelompok Tangan-Kanan telah menanamkan alat pelacak di salah satu bagian tubuhnya, memungkinkan mereka untuk mengetahui keberadaannya dengan cepat.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Sonya mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pohon ek yang telah merontokkan daun-daunnya. Mengatur sistem pernapasannya untuk kembali bekerja secara normal, sebelum akhirnya manik cokelat madu Sonya mengamati luka sayatan akibat sulur berduri di kakinya. Cairan merah pekat itu masih merembes di sekitar kakinya. Bercampur bau anyir yang dikeluarkan. Dengan cekatan, Sonya merobek bagian lengan bajunya dan mulai menutup luka di kakinya. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Sebelum ia mendapatkan pengobatan yang sesungguhnya.

Kembali teringat oleh sosok Rachel, rekannya yang gugur beberapa menit yang lalu akibat tembakan peluru di dadanya, perasaan Sonya kembali mencelos mengingat saat-saat terakhir rekannya, bahkan Sonya telah menganggapnya sebagai teman—

" _Kau...harus pergi, Sonya. Kau harus...selamat." Anak gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menahan sakit di dada kirinya. Dengan suara tembakan yang terdengar menakutkan sekaligus menyakitkan, butiran timah itu mulai menembus dadanya. Darah merembes membasahi pakaiannya. Tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar meregang nyawa._

" _Bertahanlah, Rachel. Jangan banyak bicara. Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu." Sonya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang kiranya dapat menyelamatkan hidup temannya. Namun nihil. Ia sedang berada di tengah pelarian sekarang, di hutan perbatasan_ Denver _._

" _Sudah...terlambat. Aku tidak...akan sempat." Tangan Rachel yang mulai dingin dan berkeringat itu menggenggam erat jemari Sonya. Sementara Sonya tak mampu menahan tangisnya yang mulai pecah—ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Rachel bahwa gadis itu bisa selamat. Suatu kemungkinan yang benar-benar mustahil._

" _Dengar...Lindungi_ kode _nya." Rachel terbatuk, sedikit mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya, "Segeralah menuju_ Scorch _. Mereka akan me..." Gadis itu tak akan pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Walaupun begitu, Sonya mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kedua mata Rachel menutup, tubuhnya terkulai lemas tak bernyawa. Ia sudah mati._

 _Sesuatu bergejolak dalam diri Sonya. Sejenis perasaan marah. Benci. Dan sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Dan kemudian perasaan itu meledak, menggerayangi paru-parunya. Perasaan sesak karena telah ditinggal seorang teman. Kemudian menjalar ke tenggorokannya. Sonya menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, gadis itu berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Kelompok Tangan-Kanan karena telah membunuh salah satu rekannya. Temannya._

—Ingatan mengerikan itu bagaikan racun dalam diri Sonya. Hanya akan membuat rasa bencinya terhadap Kelompok tangan-Kanan semakin besar.

Suara-suara para pengejar kembali terdengar. Sonya bergegas memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali berlari, dan segera mencari jalan untuk pergi menuju _Scorch_.

Gadis itu lekas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berlari sekuat tenaga, seolah ia sedang memainkan sebuah _survival game_ , kau berhasil, maka kau hidup. Kalau kau tertangkap, kau akan meregang nyawa. Sesekali atensi cokelat madunya menilik ke belakang. Lima. Ia dapat melihat lima anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan mengejarnya—setidaknya yang terlihat oleh sudut matanya—. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata. _Launcher_.

Tembakan _launcher_ beruntun itu terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga—sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh Sonya sebelum gadis itu sempat menuju _Scorch_. Ia berusaha menghindari tiap peluru yang di arahkan kepadanya. Dan berlari sekuat tenaga hingga mencapai _Scorch_.

"Tangkap si Penghianat itu!" Seru salah seorang dari Kelompok Tangan-Kanan; pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ia kembali mengangkat _launcher_ dan menembakkannya secara beruntun. Hampir saja salah satu tembakan itu mengenai Sonya, kalau saja gadis itu tak segera bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon willow yang terdapat di hutan.

Sonya tahu bahwa ia tak akan mampu untuk mengalahkan para pengejar itu sendirian. Tidak dalam kondisinya sekarang. Gadis itu mencoba untuk memutar otaknya, mencari peluang yang mungkin dapat ia gunakan untuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran mereka. Manik cokelat gelapnya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah balok kayu dengan panjang empat puluh senti tergeletak di bawahnya. Sebuah ide gila melintasi kepalanya.

Salah seorang pengejar berada sekitar satu meter di depannya. _Ini adalah kesempatan!_ Sonya mulai berjalan mengendap mendekati sosok anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan yang bertudung. Seperti seekor tikus yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan keju dari seekor kucing yang sedang menunggu dengan cakarnya. Sekali saja sang kucing mengetahui pergerakan si tikus, semuanya akan berakhir. Gadis itu sedang bertaruh disini.

Sonya berhasil berdiri di belakang orang dengan tudung serta jubah hitam tersebut. Ia mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan memukul kepala orang itu dengan balok kayu yang ditemukannya. Seluruh kejadiannya begitu cepat, terdengar suara 'dug!' cukup keras sebelum akhirnya sosok anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan tersebut tergeletak pingsan. Sonya menganggap strateginya ini berhasil. Dengan segera gadis itu mulai melucuti tudung dan jubah hitam yang melekat di tubuh anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan yang tak sadarkan diri, memakaikan benda tersebut di tubuhnya—sekaligus menutupi kepala pirangnya.

Gadis itu juga mengambil _Launcher_ dan beberapa benda yang menurutnya akan berguna untuk melawan sisa orang-orang yang masih mengejarnya. Sebuah pisau kecil diambil dari saku si tudung hitam. Sonya memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, menarik napas dalam sebelum benar-benar menggunakan pisau kecil tersebut. Ia merobek lengan bagian kirinya. Cairan merah pekat mulai mengalir keluar—Sonya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar mulai menggerayangi sobekan yang telah dibuatnya di bagian lengan kiri, mencari-cari alat pelacak yang telah ditanam oleh Kelompok Tangan-Kanan kepadanya (Sonya kembali menggigit bibirnya, kali ini sampai mengeluarkan darah). Bau anyir tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya ketika Sonya berhasil mengeluarkan alat pelacak tersebut dari bagian tubuhnya. Setidaknya gadis itu akan aman untuk sementara ini.

Sonya lekas merobek beberapa bagian kain jubah yang dipakainya dan menutup luka sayatan pisau secara asal-asalan. Biarlah ia mengurus soal luka-lukanya nanti ketika sudah berhasil mengantarkan _kode_ nya menuju _Scorch_. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menghadapi empat anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan yang masih mengejarnya.

 **000**

Newt baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan setelah hampir tujuh jam penuh mendekap disana; itu kalau ia tak salah perhitungan. Serangkaian pengobatan rutin harus ia jalankan setiap harinya, atau Tikus-Botak dan rekan-rekannya akan menyuntikkan obat khusus yang mampu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari kedepan; terkadang Newt membiarkan Tikus-Botak menyuntikkan obat kepadanya agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot melihat dunia yang monoton. Bau khas obat-obatan yang tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya membuat anak laki-laki berusia enambelas tahun ini ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Bagi Newt, hidup dengan cara yang tidak normal seperti orang-orang yang lainnya sama saja dengan omong kosong—ah, ia melupakan poin yang paling penting. Sejak awal Newt memang tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan yang normal—. Takdir telah membawa Newt ke dalam asuhan WICKED sejak usianya belum genap satu tahun; bahkan anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah kedua orangtuanya. Satu-satunya ingatan yang masih melekat dalam otaknya hanyalah ucapan Ava Paige beberapa tahun yang lalu, "Newt, kami melakukan hal ini untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia yang sedang berada di ambang kehancuran.".

Kini Newt telah sampai di lorong pertigaan. Mengambil arah kiri akan mengantarkan dirinya menuju flatnya. Anak laki-laki itu merenung beberapa jenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan sedikit hiburan daripada berdiam diri di flatnya tanpa melakukan apapun (kecuali menghancurkan benda-benda di dalamnya).

Anak itu berjalan lurus; sungguh, ia tidak tahu kemana kaki-kaki kecilnya akan membawa. Sepertinya sedikit berjalan-jalan di halaman _Scorch_ merupakan ide yang bagus. Melewati blok-blok ruangan yang masing-masing memiliki pencahayaan yang kurang—memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari tempat yang sudah dilupakan oleh pemerintah?

"Hei, Alby." Newt melambaikan sebelah tangannya ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki lain yang sebaya, namun memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap. Anak laki-laki yang dimaksud lekas menoleh dan mendapati Newt telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, bung. Jarang sekali melihatmu berkeliaran disini." Sebelah tangan anak lelaki itu merangkul rekannya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa pemeriksaan berjalan dengan lancar?" Alby langsung menyerbu lelaki pirang tersebut dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Albert Einstein—kau bisa memanggilnya Alby—juga merupakan salah satu subjek penelitian WICKED (asal kau tahu, WICKED selalu menggunakan nama-nama tokoh terkenal sebagai pengenal subjeknya); anak ini telah divonis menderita AIDS semenjak usia lima tahun. Dan merupakan anak kedua yang mendiami _Scorch_ setelah Newt; dengan kata lain, anak laki-laki itu merupakan teman pertama Newt sejak dirinya tinggal di _Scorch_. Sama seperti penghuni _Scorch_ lainnya, Alby juga memiliki sebuah tato kecil melingkari pergelangan tangannya, disitu tertulis, _'Subject A-2, AIDS Infection'_.

"Aku baik. Dan seperti biasa, pemeriksaan selalu membosankan." Newt menerima sebatang rokok ketika Alby menyodorkan benda itu secara diam-diam kepadanya. Sebenarnya WICKED telah melarang seluruh subjeknya untuk merokok, karena hal itu akan mempengaruhi hasil penelitian dan menyebabkan frekuensi keberhasilan menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya. Akan tetapi peduli setan dengan larangan yang dibuat oleh WICKED; biarlah Tikus-Botak dan para antek-anteknya mengomelinya nanti, yang penting untuk saat ini Newt dapat menjernihkan otaknya setelah hampir seharian penuh menjalani pemeriksaan omong kosong tersebut.

"Si Tua Tom semakin hari menjadi semakin menyebalkan, kau tahu." Alby mengepulkan asap rokoknya ke udara, membentuk cincin serta cincin di dalam cincin. Sementara Newt hanya merespon dengan kekehan kecil, kemudian mulai menghisap rokoknya.

"Kau pasti sangat terganggu dengannya. Apalagi flat Si Tua Tom berada tepat di sebelahmu." Jemarinya menuding Alby, "Aku bertaruh Si Tua Tom menjerit-jerit setiap malam dan mengomeli benda-benda mati yang berada di flatnya." Ujarnya. Newt meletakkan puntung rokoknya sejenak, menirukan nada berbicara Si Tua Tom (yang menurutnya cukup lucu). Kemudian tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku berharap menjadi lebih beruntung sepertimu, Newt. Memliki flat yang berbeda dan, _well_ , cukup spesial, menurutku." Anak berkulit gelap itu kembali mengepulkan asap berbentuk cincin dari dalam mulutnya.

Raut muka Newt berubah dalam sekejap. Anak laki-laki itu tak lagi mendengar sederetan kalimat yang diucapkan temannya. Pikirannya kembali terfokus kepada masa lalu. Bagaimana kedua orangtuanya membuang si bayi Newt; setiap kali anak laki-laki itu mencoba mengingatnya, hanya muncul dua pasang anak manusia yang wajahnya tampak _blur_ —bahkan anak itu tidak mengetahui nama aslinya sebelum berada di _Scorch_ —, serta bagaimana WICKED mengasuhnya untuk menjadikan anak itu sebagai subjek percobaan dengan alasan demi menyelamatkan umat manusia. Ia harus menghabiskan hampir duapuluh jam setiap hari dalam sisa-sisa hidupnya dengan menjadi kelinci percobaan WICKED, sementara empat jam sisanya digunakan untuk menghancurkan benda-benda apapun yang terdapat di dalam flat tempat tinggalnya; dan Alby masih mengatakan bahwa Newt masih lebih beruntung daripada dirinya? Anak itu pasti bercanda.

"...Aku benci hidupku." Newt mendesis. Namun frekuensinya masih mampu ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Alby baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, menanggapi ucapan anak laki-laki pirang, ketika beberapa orang tampak mendorong sebuah _emergency bed_ keluar halaman _Scorch_ (dua anak laki-laki tersebut mengasumsikan bahwa akan ada _penghuni Scorch Mansion_ yang baru). Sepuluh detik selanjutnya, seseorang terlihat sedang berbaring di atas _emergency bed_ sementara beberapa orang WICKED mendorong kereta menuju ruang pengobatan. Newt menajamkan indera penglihatannya ketika kereta dorong itu melewati tempat duduknya (dua anak laki-laki itu langsung mematikan puntung rokok mereka), dan melihat seorang gadis pirang; Newt berspekulasi bahwa gadis itu seusia dengannya, dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah di beberapa bagian tubuh—seperti baru saja digigit oleh para _crank yang jahat_ di luar sana. Keadaan gadis itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"...Bertahanlah disana. Kau akan selamat sebentar lagi." Tikus-Botak tiba-tiba muncul—ekspresi mukanya tampak seperti orang yang sedang kebakaran jenggot—dan berjalan mengiringi _pasien baru_ itu menuju ruang pengobatan. Selang beberapa jenak kemudian, rombongan tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu kaca.

Newt dan Alby saling berpandangan.

"Wow. Aku tidak pernah melihat Tikus-Botak sepanik itu."

"Kau benar, Alby. Dan, _bloody hell_! Jarang sekali _Scorch_ menerima pasien seorang gadis."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **A/N:**

 _Hey, Shank! i'm back to this shucking fandom_ , orz

Kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fanfic dengan genre yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa saya buat, jadinya mungkin agak aneh, ya? Baru pertama kali bergelung di genre _action &_ _sci-fi_ sih, orz. Maafkan kalau misal sedikit aneh dan membingungkan ._. dan juga mengenai beberapa istilah-istilah asing di atas saya ngambilnya dari buku trilogi Maze Runner sama beberapa dapat dari internet (sekedar mengingatkan, fic ini merupakan _Alternate Reality_ )

Mungkin juga kalian memiliki beberapa pertanyaan tentang _scene_ cerita di atas yang sedikit membingungkan atau sama sekali tidak nyambung? _Feel free to ask me_ :D dan disini kalian juga yang memutuskan apakah fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak, jadi silahkan tumpahkan segalanya di dalam kotak review ya, wwww.

Kemudian, _special big thanks_ kepada **romeuyo** yang selalu bersedia menjadi beta-reader saya :'D maafkan summer jika selalu merepotkanmu, beb adins XD jangan bosen-bosen yak! /dikentutin/ wqs.

Saya juga sudah membaca ulang fic ini berkali-kali, takut kalau ada banyak typo yang nyangkut—mungkin juga ada beberapa typo(s) yang masih tercecer, jadi maafkeun yak :D /dibunuh/

Terakhir, terimakasih juga saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D** kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang masih dalam kategori sesuai etika akan Saya terima 'w'/

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **burritown**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sonya mengendap keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia merapatkan tudung, mencoba menyembunyikan kepala pirang yang dimilikinya; beruntung gadis itu telah berhasil mengalahkan salah satu anggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaiannya. Setidaknya Sonya akan aman untuk sementara ini.

Kembali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya lebih jauh, dengan sebuah _launcher_ di tangan kanannya; berjaga-jaga apabila salah seorang dari Kelompok Tangan-Kanan kembali menembakkan senjata. Belum genap sepuluh langkah ketika Sonya berhasil dikejutkan oleh suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berhasil mendekatinya.

"Hei, Kau!" Sebelah tangan orang misterius itu menggenggam bahu Sonya, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Denyut jantung Sonya mulai berdentum dalam tempo yang lebih cepat dari orang normal. Keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui pelipisnya, serta tubuhnya berangsur gemetar. Dan ia kembali merasakan luka sayatan di lengannya berdenyut-denyut dan basah. _Sialan._

Mungkinkah orang yang ia hajar telah sadar dan memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya bahwa Sonya berhasil kabur dari mereka? Oh, bahkan gadis pirang itu tidak berharap akan ketahuan secepat ini. _'Maafkan Aku, Rachel. Sepertinya Aku tidak akan pernah sampai di_ Scorch. _Maafkan Aku.'_ Sonya bermonolog dalam kepalanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan menembakkan peluru menembus kepalanya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya ikut mencari penghianat itu."—atau mungkin tidak. Masih belum.

Sonya menghembuskan napas lega ketika menyadari bahwa orang itu masih mengira dirinya adalah salah satu teman mereka; terimakasih kepada tudung dan jubah panjang yang berhasil menutupi kepala pirangnya. Dari sudut matanya, Sonya dapat melihat sosok pria kekar dengan kilatan mata yang mengerikan. Usianya sekitar tigapuluh tahunan—atau mungkin lebih tua dari itu—. Ia botak. Hidungnya bengkok. Serta kumis dan jenggot tumbuh tipis di sekeliling bibirnya. Benar-benar seperti seorang pegulat profesional. Sonya merinding disko ketika membayangkan tubuh ringkihnya yang sudah terpincang itu dibanting dengan keras oleh pria menyeramkan tersebut.

"A-ah, ya. Tentu saja. Ma-maafkan Aku." _Sial_. Sonya sama sekali tak menyangka kalau suaranya akan tergagap seperti orang idiot yang mencoba berbohong kalau dirinya bukanlah buronan dengan harga kepala senilai satu juta dolar. Akal sehat gadis muda itu mulai mengutuki diri sendiri.

Manik hitam kelam pria kekar itu mengamati Sonya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki; dan hal itu benar-benar membuat sang gadis merasa terintimidasi. Bagaimana kalau pria itu menyadari sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau sejak awal ia memang sudah tahu bahwa Sonya bukanlah salah satu dari mereka? Bagaimana kalau—sialan. Terlalu banyak kalimat tanya _bagaimana_ disini.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang ketika sang pria kekar mulai membuka mulutnya, berniat mengucapkan sesuatu. Di saat yang sama, Sonya luka sayatan di lengannya kembali berdenyut. "Kenapa kau masih diam saja?" Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Sonya yang sibuk bermonolog tentang nasibnya beberapa detik ke depan. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, seolah mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya yang sempat terengut selama beberapa menit.

"O-oh, maaf. Ka-kalau begitu Aku permisi." Segera Sonya kembali merapatkan tudungnya, dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sang pria kekar itu sebelum dia benar-benar mengetahui identitas yang sebenarnya.

 _ **Hitam dan Putih**_

 _ **The Maze Runner © James Dashner**_

 _ **Written in**_ _2.723_ _Words_

 _ **Warning!**_ _Alternate Reality, Out Of Character, e.t.c_

Otaknya mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat si pria kekar. Napasnya yang berat sedikit terengah, membuatnya harus meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dalam tempo yang singkat. Cokelat madunya mengamati pepohonan ek dan willow di sekitar, mengobservasi keberadaan Kelompok Tangan-Kanan yang gencar untuk menangkapnya, bahkan membunuh—nihil. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika tak menemukan satu dari sekian Kelompok Tangan-Kanan yang berada di daerah ini.

Sonya memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya di salah satu pohon willow yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan diri. Menyibakkan tudungnya, membuat surai pirang itu kembali tergelar. Ia menyembunyikan manik cokelat madunya beberapa jenak, sebelum akhirnya sebelah tangannya memutuskan untuk memeriksa luka sayatan di lengannya.

Cairan merah pekat yang cukup kental itu masih merembes membasahi jubahnya. Kali ini lebih deras. Pantas saja sedari tadi ia merasakan denyutan dan basah di sekitar lengannya. Balutan di lengan bajunya pun kini telah berlumuran darah; dan harus cepat-cepat diganti. Baru saja Sonya memutuskan untuk membuka balutan tersebut dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

"Itu dia! Jangan biarkan gadis keparat itu lolos!" Demi _griever_! Mereka benar-benar berhasil mengetahui identitasnya. Sonya lekas mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganti perban luka dengan yang baru, dan lekas beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Dia disana!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka. Dari pengamatan Sonya, kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah sosok yang beberapa menit yang lalu dihantam kepalanya dengan kayu—terbukti bahwa orang tersebut tidak memakai jubah ataupun tudung seperti yang lainnya.

Gadis itu kembali berlari seperti hidupnya bergantung pada bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri. Sesekali menengok ke belakang, menembakkan _launcher_ nya secara asal ke arah Kelompok Tangan-Kanan yang masih mengejar. Tinggal dua kilometer lagi sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di _Scorch_ ; dan beruntung sejauh ini Sonya masih dapat mempertahankan _kode_ nya. Cukup menyebalkan ketika mereka berhasil mengetahui bahwa Sonya hanya berkamuflase. Salahkan orang _sialan_ yang telah dihajar Sonya habis-habisan itu karena berhasil siuman dan memberitahu anggota Kelompok tangan-Kanan yang lain. Seharusnya tadi ia membunuhnya.

" _Shit_." Tembakan _launcher_ beruntun itu kembali memekakkan telinga. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras, sehingga Sonya harus kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon willow yang cukup besar untuk menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan. Menghembuskan napas berat sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pohon tersebut selama beberapa jenak. Luka sayatannya kembali berdeyut nyeri. Dan, sungguh. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya sekarang; gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa nyeri di lengannya.

Baru saja Sonya mengambil langkah untuk kembali berlari, ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Pening. Sialan. Sepertinya ia memang sudah benar-benar kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka sayatan di lengannya.

" _crap_! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?" Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika merasakan indera visualnya yang hampir kehilangan fokus selama beberapa detik. _Ayolah, setidaknya biarkan Aku sampai di_ Scorch _terlebih dahulu_.

Sonya masih bersikeras untuk terus berlari dari kejaran Kelompok Tangan-Kanan yang, menurutnya, memiliki orang yang lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya. Mencoba menghiraukan rasa berdenyut dan pening di anggota tubuhnya—sialnya, semakin ia mencoba menghiraukan lukanya, semakin sering rasa pening dan berdenyut itu menyerangnya.

Sonya berhenti ketika melihat Kelompok Tangan-Kanan telah berhasil mengepungnya. Jalan buntu. Ia sudah tak dapat kabur lagi sekarang. "Kau sudah tamat, gadis kecil." Pria botak dengan hidung bengkok itu mendekat, mengarahkan _launcher_ nya tepat ke arah Sonya. Gadis itu mencoba mundur beberapa langkah, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat _launcher_ miliknya, bersiap untuk mengarahkannya kepada pria botak. Sejenak ia mulai memantapkan diri untuk menarik pelatuknya, namun Sonya sadar kalau kali ini ia sedang dikepung. Angggota Kelompok Tangan-Kanan menyebar di seluruh sisinya. Dan mereka semua bersiap menembakkan peluru _launcher_ ke arahnya apabila ia melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan. Sial.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi." Pria botak itu menyeringai puas, "Sekarang serahkan _kode_ yang telah kau curi dari kami, atau Aku akan menembakkan _launcher_ ini tepat menembus kepalamu."

 _Maafkan Aku, Rachel._

DOR! Pria botak itu lekas menarik pelatuknya, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga ketika peluru _launcher_ itu ditembakkan tepat ke arah sang gadis. Sonya memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sepertinya ia memang tidak mampu untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang malang yang mendiami _Scorch_. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul Rachel.

Kepalanya kembali merasakan pening yang cukup kuat. Luka sayatan di lengannya berdenyut-denyut. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya, berbau anyir dan kental. Sonya kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya dan mulai ambruk tak sadarkan diri ketika telinganya samar mendengar suara tembakan dari arah lain.

 **000**

Newt menggigil kedinginan ketika memasuki ruang pemeriksaan sore ini. Sungguh, tidak pernah selama enambelas tahun mendiami _Scorch_ ia merasa begitu kedinginan seperti sekarang. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk yang sekian kali, mencoba menghalau hawa dingin menusuk yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Kesalahan pertama yang dia lakukan adalah memakai baju yang cukup tipis—hei, lagipula ia memang selalu memakai baju tipis selama mendiami _Scorch_. Mengingat cuaca di _Scorch_ selalu berada di angka minimal empatpuluh derajat celcius tiap harinya. Mau tak mau, hal itu membuat Newt mengabaikan baju-baju musim dingin yang disuplai WICKED kepadanya; dan ia benar-benar menyesal tidak memakai baju musim dinginnya hari ini—. Kesalahan kedua adalah Newt memasuki ruang pemeriksaan pada waktu yang kurang tepat. Pasalnya, sekarang ia mendapati beberapa orang-orang WICKED (jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada ketika ia diperiksa) sedang berjalan tergopoh keluar-masuk dengan membawa berbagai macam peralatan kesehatan. Mereka tampak disibukkan oleh sesuatu hingga hampir tidak menyadari keberadaannya; dan pemuda itu benar-benar tahu apa penyebabnya.

Newt melihat ke arah tempat tidur yang biasa ia gunakan ketika waktu pemeriksaan. Irisnya melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan beberapa selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan menempel di lengan dan sebagian wajahnya. Sebelah tangan dan kakinya dibalut perban yang cukup tebal, bercak-bercak darah masih terlihat disana. Dalam sekali tatap muka, pemuda itu langsung berspekulasi bahwa sosok yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang itu adalah gadis yang beberapa menit lalu digotong masuk oleh orang-orang WICKED. Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi Newt untuk sekedar mengenalinya, lihat saja mahkota pirang platina yang menempel di kulit kepalanya. Dan juga, kalau ia boleh jujur, paras gadis itu lumayan cantik—walaupun terdapat beberapa goresan kecil di bagian wajahnya.

"Maaf, untuk hari ini Kau bisa menggunakan tempat tidur di sebelah sana." Salah seorang petugas dengan alat pelindung lengkap (membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang astronot) mengarahkan Newt untuk menempati tempat tidur sebelah kanan; tepat di sebelah gadis itu terbaring. Pemuda itu juga tidak menolak, dan lekas menuruti permintaan sang petugas. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pemindahan tempat pemeriksaannya.

Newt kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur pemeriksaan seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh sang petugas. Menghempaskan bokongnya di salah satu sisi ranjang sambil menunggu sang _dokter_ tiba untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Pikirannya melayang pada sesuatu (atau seseorang) yang pernah dilihatnya pada masa silam; ketika pemuda itu masih berusia enam tahun. Sosok gadis kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Mahkotanya sebahu serupa warna jahe, akan tetapi hampir seluruh wajahnya buram (Newt benar-benar hampir tidak dapat mengingat bentuk wajahnya), kecuali sebuah senyuman lebar simetris terpatri di sana. Gadis kecil itu hampir tidak pernah absen mengunjungi flat tempat tinggal Newt setiap jam tujuh malam; tepat selepas pemuda itu menyelesaikan serangkaian pemeriksaan rutinnya. Dengan membawa tas selempang berisi barang-barang rongsokan yang ia dapatkan di tempat pembuangan milik WICKED, gadis itu mengajak Newt bermain bersama. Terkadang, Alby juga turut mengambil bagian di dalamnya. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama, seolah tidak ada penyakit mengerikan yang menggerogoti tubuh dan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Hanya ada Newt, Alby, dan gadis kecil yang buram wajahnya itu bersama-sama—tidak ada sebutan _subjek penelitian_ atau sejenisnya—. Newt kecil bersumpah bahwa saat-saat itu adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya yang nyaris tak mempunyai harapan. Sampai suatu hari gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak pernah lagi menemuinya. Sampai saat ini.

"Aku senang kau masih mengikuti pemeriksaan rutin ini, Newt." Seorang gadis paruh baya dengan beberapa helaian rambut yang telah memutih menghampirinya. Sebuah senyuman simetris yang, menurut Newt, tidak menyenangkan terpatri di wajah angkuhnya. Ava Paige. Di sampingnya, terdapat sosok Tikus-Botak yang ikut memasang ekspresi yang sama memuakkannya. _Tumben sekali_.

"Konselor Paige. Sangat langka sekali melihatmu masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan." ia tersenyum miring serta menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit mengejek.

Ava Paige hanya menunjukkan senyuman angkuhnya, " _Well_ , kupikir tidak ada salahnya sesekali melihat pemeriksaan pasien-pasien yang ada di _Scorch_ , bocah."

Newt memutar bola matanya, "Pasien? Kupikir mereka hanyalah kelinci-kelinci percobaan kalian." Manik cokelatnya terfokus pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih setia menunjukkan senyum memuakkannya. Oh, kalau bisa ia ingin segera menghancurkan wajah itu berkeping-keping.

Kali ini Tikus-Botak yang angkat bicara, "Jaga ucapanmu, Newt." Pria itu sedikit meencengkram bahu Newt, melayangkan tatapan _Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani melanjutkan kata-kata tidak sopanmu_.

Sementara pemuda itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai respon; lagipula Newt sudah terbiasa mendengarkan ancaman dari Tikus-Botak. Setindak kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Tikus-Botak dan Konselor Paige sengaja datang hanya untuk menemui gadis pirang platina yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang pasien sampingnya.

 **000**

Hampir setiap hari, ketika Newt memasuki ruang pemeriksaan, pemuda itu selalu mendapati Ava Paige dan Tikus-Botak tengah mengunjungi gadis pirang platina; pernah suatu waktu, Newt menangkap beberapa orang kepercayaan mereka yang sedang berkunjung, memeriksa selang infus, atau mencatat perkembangan grafik kesehatan gadis pirang platina itu dari hari ke-hari. Newt berbohong kalau hal itu tidak membuat rasa penasarannya mencuat ke permukaan. Hey, bahkan selama hampir tujuhbelas tahun ia menghabiskan hidupnya di _Scorch_ , sama sekali tidak pernah Newt mendapatkan suatu pengobatan yang cukup spesial seperti itu; termasuk kunjungan _spesial_ Ava Paige yang hampir setiap hari (Ayolah, Newt hanya pernah menerima kunjungan wanita tua itu sebanyak empat kali selama ia menghabiskan waktunya menetap di _Scorch_ ).

"Hey, Alby." Anak laki-laki itu menoleh, menatap garis wajah teman satu-satunya di _Scorch_. Alby mengulas senyum ketika melihat sosok sahabatnya berjalan mendekat, dan lekas melemparkan sebuah kaleng alkohol yang langsung ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Newt.

"Minumlah. Aku tahu kau sedang jenuh, bung." Alby membuka tutup kaleng alkohol miliknya, menimbulkan suara berdesis pelan yang keluar dari dalam kaleng. Lantas ia meneguknya cepat.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua sedang berada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh kamera CCTV di _Scorch_. Alby menemukan tempat ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, namun sedikit kumuh (maksudku, lebih kumuh daripada ruangan yang masih berfungsi di _Scorch_ ). Dulu, tempat ini sempat digunakan sebagai ruang penyimpanan obat-obatan; namun segera ditinggalkan karena terdapat radiasi atom yang cukup berbahaya; sehingga berakhir menjadi tempat pembuangan, seperti sekarang. Newt dan Alby sering menggunakan tempat ini untuk melepas penat; merokok, terkadang meneguk alkohol yang diam-diam mereka dapatkan dari Ben—pasien _Scorch_ yang menderita _gonorhea_ (entah bagaimana caranya anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Newt itu mendapatkan asupan alkohol).

"Kau memang sahabatku." Newt terkekeh kecil, lantas mengikuti aksi Alby.

"Kali ini siapa yang membuatmu kesal? Konselor? Atau Tikus-Botak?" Anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya hingga tak bersisa. Dan melemparkan kaleng tersebut sembarangan, menimbulkan suara _klontang_! yang cukup keras.

Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Alby menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu gadis yang tempo hari diselamatkan oleh petugas WICKED?" Ia mulai menerawang, mengingat saat-saat pertama gadis pirang platina itu dibawa ke lingkungan _Scorch_ secara tergopoh-gopoh. Alby mengangguk.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, Aku merasa sedikit marah dan kesal ketika gadis itu datang dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku tahu ini idiot, tapi Aku merasa kalau gadis itu tak seharusnya berada di sini." Newt kembali meneguk alkoholnya. Ia berdesis pelan ketika cairan itu mengalir memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Wow. Ini kedua kalinya Aku mendengar kau kesal dengan seorang gadis setelah Konselor Paige. Itupun kalau Konselor Paige masih tergolong _gadis_." Alby tertawa sejenak. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius; Newt sangat tahu gelagat sahabatnya jika hal itu menyangkut pembicaraan yang penting.

Alby menangkupkan kedua tangannya, " _Well_ , Sejak kecil Aku tahu kalau kau orang yang jenius, Newt. Jadi, ucapanmu pasti mempunyai suatu alasan." Ekor matanya mampu menangkap ekspresi serius sahabat pirangnya selama belasan tahun.

"Alasan, ya?" Newt sedikit memicingkan sebelah matanya ketika menatap ke luar jendela. Panas teriknya matahari di _Scorch_ terkadang mampu membuat pola pikirmu menjadi gila, seperti dirinya saat ini. Sebenarnya ia tak memiliki satupun alasan yang kuat dan logis, hanya saja—firasatnya mengatakan kalau gadis itu _memang_ tak seharusnya berada di sini.

 **000**

Newt berdiri tepat di samping ranjang tempat gadis pirang platina itu berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah kegiatan yang, entah sejak kapan, telah menjadi rutinitasnya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Hampir setiap hari setelah ia selesai menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan, dan setelah Konselor Paige melaksanakan kunjungan rutinnya, Newt akan berakhir berdiri mematung di samping ranjang gadis platina itu. Mengobservasi, katanya.

Sudah hampir satu jam pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergerak, seperti sebuah patung. Manik cokelatnya mengamati garis-garis wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat, lantas menyimpannya ke dalam memori otak kecilnya. Gadis itu tampak damai dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam (namun untuk beberapa alasan, gadis ini menyimpan banyak sesuatu yang cukup unik dan...misterius). Masih tidak diketahui alasan pasti Janson dan para antek-antek WICKED berlapang dada menerimanya di _Scorch_ yang—kebanyakan penghuninya adalah para laki-laki dan lansia—sama sekali tidak pernah menerima seorang _pasien_ seorang gadis. Dan hal itu membuat rasa penasaran Newt terhadap eksistensi gadis pirang platina semakin memuncak.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari, eh?" Anak laki-laki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat. Namun, tepat setelah ia mengatupkan bibirnya, Newt mampu melihat kelopak mata yang terpejam itu sedikit bergerak dan perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang netra cokelat madu yang—menurut Newt—cukup mempesona. Anak laki-laki itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Anak gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, meneliti setiap sudut ruangan, mencoba mengidentifikasi apa dan dimana tempatnya sekarang. Hingga maniknya bersitatap dengan netra cokelat seorang pemuda asing yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Dia sudah sadar! _Subject B5_ sudah sadar!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _Happy (late) New Year, guys!_


End file.
